Darth Maul Returns
by just-a-little-star-wars
Summary: He has returned, and he wants revenge, revenge on the man who has broken him.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so I would love some feedback on how I could grow as a writer. I don't know how often I will update but I'm going to try at least once a week.

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the characters they were created by George Lucas and Dave Filoni, I'm just borrowing them for the story.

Summary: Darth Maul is back and he wants revenge and he will do anything he has to.

"Come on Master, pay attention, this is the third time I have beat you today," Ahsoka says, pointing her training saber at Anakin throat. "What's wrong Master? You've been acting strange today, out of it, you never let me win this easily, is it because of Obi-wan?" She questions de activating the saber and holding her hand out to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm worried about him Snips, it's just not like him to run away without telling the council, I don't even know where he has gone, all I know is that he toke the Twilight", Anakin confides walking over to the large widow that looks out onto the busy streets of Coruscant. "He always goes by the rules, never disobeys the council, that's my job", he says with a weak chuckle. Before sighing deeply and placing his two hands onto the glass, feeling the mild vibrations as the hover cars and buses raced past.

"That's not the only thing is it Master, him simply not being here wouldn't cause you as much pain as it is, you have to remember that I can sense your emotions almost as well as you can sense Obi-wan's", she said softly walking up to the window to stand beside her master, the big brother she never had. "It's okay to feel worried for him, Anakin, I'm worried too."

"I feel great sadness from him, and hope, he is feeling so much hope, but underneath that hope there is an undercurrent of fear, Obi-wan doesn't feel fear Snips, it's just not like him", he replies to her, speaking just above a whisper. "But more than anything he feels conflicted, he's being challenged, I just don't know by what".

"Did he do anything or go anywhere right before he left?" Ahsoka asked her master leaning against the wall next to the large window, looking at him. "Did you ever think that he might have gotten a mission?"

"If you got a mission he would have taken his own ship, not mine, especially the Twilight," he said while ranking his brain for those few moments before his old master had suddenly left. "Master Windu and Master Yoda called him into one of the transmission rooms just before, he seemed out of sorts once he exited. Maybe that's why, but that doesn't explain why he's so conflicted," he signed closing his eyes.

It was then that it came to him. He felt it in the force. An old enemy was with Obi-wan, a dark Sith lord who everyone believed to have been dead. Darth Maul. A red and black Zabrak who had killed Qui Gon Jinn without mercy, but Obi-wan had killed him, cut him clean in half, so how was he still alive. It's impossible. Oh no, what had Obi-wan gotten himself into.

"Master, master, are you okay? You blacked out for a moment," Ahsoka asked placing a steady hand on the master's shoulder helping him to sit down.

"None of us are snips, not a single person in the whole galaxy is going to be okay anymore," Anakin said sadly putting his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So how did you guys like it, pretty bad I know but I'm trying to get there.

Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own Star Wars even through I wished I did, they are owned now by Disney even through they were created by the amazing George Lucas and Dave Filoni

Summary: Darth Maul returns and wants revenge.

"What do you mean? What's wrong? What did you see? Do you want me to get Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked, her concern growing with each question.

"He's back Snips, he's back and he's going to hurt Obi-wan" Anakin said, his fear and anger growing within him.

"But who?" Ahsoka asked kneeling in front of him.

"Darth Maul" he answered his padawan, "we have to tell Master Yoda and the council right now." He said abruptly getting up of the ground and running out the door and towards the council chambers.

"Who's this Darth Maul, Master?" Ahsoka questioned trying to keep up with her running master.

"The sith who killed Qui Gon, he has caused a lot of misery and destruction in the galaxy, everyone believed that he was dead, Obi-wan himself cut him clean in half almost 13 years ago," He answered his curious padawan never faulting his steps.

They continued to run until they got the doors of the council chambers. "Masters, masters, we have terrible news, I had a vision, Darth Maul is back, and he's with Obi-wan!" Anakin shouts as they rush through the large doors, interrupting the meeting

"Sure of this, young Skywalker, and you know this how hmh?" the old green master, Yoda asks.

"You see Master Yoda, council, I believe that Obi-wan has gone to Mandalore, I have heard rumours that the Duchess Satine may be in captive, the Duchess and Obi-wan, are, old friends you see, and if Darth Maul really has come back than he will want revenge on Obi-wan and he may just use the Duchess as bait," he answers, bowing respectively.

"Captive the Duchess of Mandalore is, Death Watch we believed it was, fooled we were, I too now feel the darkness that has surrounded Mandalore, the presence there, dark it is, to Mandalore you must go, quickly, as many clones as you need you may have," Master Yoda said gesturing to the door for them to leave.

Anakin and Ahsoka both nodded and sprinted out of the council chambers, racing to the dock where they hoped a few battalions of clones and a Jedi cruiser would be waiting. Luckily, the war from was surprisingly quite so there were a few ships that they could use.

"Rex, Cody get as many men as you can we're off to save Obi-wan," Ahsoka shouted to the two clones who were cleaning their weapons. Honestly the two clones were kinda excited to see some action again, they hadn't been in the field for around a month and it was starting to get to them and their men, they were bred to fight not wait around cleaning their already spotless weapons.

"Men to the ship we have a Jedi to save!" The two senior clones shout to their men.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The same as the other chapters

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Star Wars, all the characters and places are now owned by Disney, I'm just borrowing them

Authors Note: From now on the story will be in first person through various POV's

Ahsoka POV

"Master what exactly do you plan on doing once we get to Mandalore?" I ask, if this Darth Maul really was as bad as everyone said then I at least hoped that my Master had a plan for how we were going to save Obi-wan and the Duchess.

"I was just kind of planning on rushing in with all the clones and over powering them," Anakin answered, running his hands along the various levers and buttons on the boardwalk. He has to be kidding. There were two Sith on Mandalore and not only them but hundreds of Death Watch, who wanted nothing but to see the Duchess and anyone who helps her die. His plan was suicide, he was going to get everyone killed, but I'm only the padawan, what do I know.

"If that's what you want to do Skyguy then go for it, but I would recommend telling the clones that," I answered just putting the slightest bit of sarcasm into it.

"And what do you mean by that Snips, my plans always work," Anakin answered, his plans didn't always work, but surely he knew that.

"You do realize that we are about to go up against two Sith, probably thousands of goonies hired by the various crime families that are helping them, and hundreds of Death Watch members, it's suicide master, we need a proper plan if we are going to rescue Master Kenobi and the Duchess without seriously injuring them or killing them, I don't think they would be very happy with us if we go to all that trouble to rescue them only to get them killed moments later," I said questioning him further.

"Maybe we do have to think this through a little more, get Rex and Cody and bring them to the war room once we get into hyperspace," Anakin said finally giving in and telling the admiral in charge to jump into hyperspace once he set the coordinates for Mandalore

"I knew you would listen to me one day Skyguy," I say giving him a wink and went running off to find the two clones. I finally found them in the mess hall playing a game of Sabracc, it looked like Rex was winning, that's a first. "Rex, Cody, General Skywalker wants to go over the plans on how we are going to rescue Obi-wan," before running back to the war room where my master was already waiting.

"Okay men, here's the plan,"

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short I'm working on a few other stories that I have to get finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars and there is nothing we can do about it.

Author's Note: I know I said in the last chapter that the rest of the story would be first person but I just cant do that, I felt that it was akward, so I'm returning this story to third person, if I have time I will go back and fix chapter 3 but for the moment it's just going to stay as it is.

Obi-wan's POV

"Master Kenobi, you have a transmission waiting for you in the briefing room, Master Yoda and Master Mundi say that it's urgent," Ahsoka said as she pulled the Jedi master out of my deep meditation.

"Thanks Ahsoka, I'll go right away," he answered giving the young Tugrutian a small smile. Why would he get a transmission, most of the Jedi generals and their men were here on Coruscant enjoying the brief but much wanted break in the war front. Obi-wan quickly brushed of his tunic as he started to walk quickly to see who was behind this mysterious message.

"You called me Master's," he says, walking down the stairs and into the main area of the briefing room, standing in front of the large transmitter in the middle. "What's wrong? I can feel your uneasiness," he questioned, he could feel the confusion and uneasiness coming of both Yoda and Ki-adi Mundi.

"Disturbing news we have, see this transmission you must, for you it was sent," Yoda said as he clicked the button. What Obi-wan saw next would stay with him for a long, long time. Standing in front of him was Duchess Satine of Mandalore, his heart beat faster in his chest as he looked upon her face, he controlled the small very un-manly squeak that wanted to escape his mouth at seeing her, he covered his mouth with his fist as the message started. She looked so tired, so beat up, Satine what have you gotten yourself into, he wondered as he heard what she had to say.

_"This is a message for Obi-wan Kenobi. I've lost Mandalore. My people have been massacred, and Almec is now the Prime Minister. I can't explain everything now, but Almec has the support of the crime families. Obi-wan I need your help._" Said the recorded version of the duchess.

No, no, no this could not be happening, so many thoughts kept whizzing through his head, is she safe, is she even still alive, who had he captive, who was treating her so badly. He felt his anger begin to rise at the thought of anyone hurting the woman he loved, yes he loved her, so deeply that if she had asked he would have left the order for her all those years and still would today.

"Your thoughts on this, Master Kenobi?" Yoda asked, breaking Obi-wan from his thoughts he had to be careful with his wording, one false word and the two master's would know of his attachment to the duchess, if they couldn't already feel it through the force. There was only one group of people who hated Satine enough to do this to her. Death Watch, the group of Mandalore terrorists that he has had to defend her against of more than one occasion.

"Satine has been at odds with the Death Watch for years. And according to a report from padawan Tano, they're no longer in league with the Separatists. If there was a takeover on Mandalore, it was most likely an independent act caused by the Death Watch alone," he instantly regret his wording, it was not a smart idea to remind the masters of Mandalore's neutrality.

"Without involvement from the Separatists, this is an internal affair for the Mandalorians. I'm afraid we cannot help," Ki-Adi Mundi added.

They had to be joking, they couldn't just leave her to die. "We cannot just hand Mandalore over to these crime families and let Satine become a martyr," this would help no one.

"I'm afraid her decision to keep Mandalore neutral makes this situation… difficult," Ki-Adi Mundi said, without any emotion behind his words.

"Understand your feelings I do, Obi-wan. But to take action, support from the Republic Senate we will need," Yoda voiced wisely.

That was stupid, the Senate would never help her, they can hardly agree on something to help themselves. "You know what the Senate will decide. They will not send aid to a neutral system."

"At this time, nothing more can we do," Yoda said, ending all discussion.

Obi-wan couldn't just let Satine stay on Mandalore and get killed, he had to save her even if that meant denying the wishes of the council.

Author's Note: this chapter was a littler longer and I'm going to try to keep them about this length each


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars…or do I?**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to post a new chapter. School has been hectic and I've been dealing with massive writer's blog with this story and have had no idea where to go with it. If any one has any ideas please PM me and we could collab or something. But it's the holidays which means I should be able to write a little more. This chapter may be a little short as I'm just trying to get the story back on track after such a long break from writing it. This chapter, the one before it and possibly the next few chapters all take place before the events in chapters 1,2 and 3. Anyway on with the story.**

Obi-wan's POV

This was not happening. How could the council deny him permission to rescue the duchess? Yes, she might have stayed neutral but that doesn't make her any less of a person. And to Obi-wan she was a very important person indeed. Even though he was not allowed to have attachments he still loved her more than anything. After that mission where he escorted her back to Coruscant his attraction had only grown for the woman. They had tried to stay in contact since then, allow themselves to stay in touch even with millions of miles between them. They often holo called each other late at night when the Jedi temple was quiet and the royal palace of Mandalore was in bed. They would talk about what had been happening in their lives and how they were, never anything more, they both agreed that they had to keep this relationship professional and not allow themselves to grow to attached.

It was hard yes, Obi-wan cared for the duchess more than anyone else, beside Anakin and his dead master Qui-gon. He wanted nothing more than for this war to end so he could go to Mandalore and tell her how he truly felt, to take her in his arms and hold her as any man should be allowed to do with the woman he loved. He dreamed about days when he could move to Mandalore and be with her, about being able to have a family and grow old with each other. The duchess felt the same of course, she had loved him ever since he left when they were both younger. She hated that he had to fight to survive on a daily basis and kill because of this. Ever time she say his face she had to hold her tongue from saying the worlds they had both been wanting to say for a very long time.

Obi-wan found himself walking, then running towards the hanger bay. If the council and the republic weren't going to help Satine, he was. Even on his own. It was a rescue mission, that's all he just had to sneak in, rescue the duchess and leave, no one had to know he was ever there.

Boy, was he ever wrong.

**Author's Note: Thank you ****so much for reading this and I'm sorry again for not updating. I'm also looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested don't be scared to pop me a message I could really use the help with my spelling and grammar. I also really really want to do a collab story with someone, it just would be such a fun and interesting thing to do, so if you are interested in that as well just pop me a message. Thank you for reviewing as well. INTERNET COOKIES AND HUGS FOR ALL!**

**Bella out.**


End file.
